pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |local =Akala Island, Paniola Town |machars =Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow |rchars =Professor Kukui, Olivia |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Rotom Pokédex, Lana's Popplio, Sophocles' Togedemaru, Mallow's Steenee, Lillie's Vuplix (Alolan), Poké Ride's Stoutland (multiple), Olivia's Lycanroc (Midday Form), Garbodor, Lillipup (2x), Herdier, Geodude (Alolan), Mudbray (carving), Mudsdale (carving) ;Pokémon in flashback: Ash's Litten, Stoutland }} is the 32nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Today at the Akala Island, for Pokémon School, Ash and his friends are going to ride on the Ride Pokémon Stoutland to find some treasure. Everyone is excited to find more treasure than others, although with Lana and Stoutland, it becomes a difficult task due to their lack of emotional attachment. When a wild Garbodor appears, Lana is in a huge predicament here, although will she be able to find the treasure? Episode Plot Early in the morning, Ash takes a walk around Paniola Town on Akala Island. Mallow yells at him to stop wasting time and join them. Ash comes to his classmates, as they all greet Professor Kukui and Olivia. Olivia announces the start of the class, as Mallow wishes it is a cooking one. Olivia asks her not to rush things, as the class goes to a herd of Stoutland. Olivia announces they will ride Stoutland and find hidden treasures. Kukui explains the Stoutland are good at sniffing out buried things; Olivia tells them they can find rare things, even fossils, though it depends how will they bond with Stoutland. She announces the one that returns with the best item wins, while Kukui tells they first have to choose a Stoutland to ride with. Everyone chooses a Stoutland, though Lana's Stoutland ignores her. Ash tries to stroke her Stoutland, but gets tackled away by it. Olivia explains that is the most difficult Stoutland to ride with, considering it is only a new Ride Pokémon. Lana nevertheless wants it, seeing determination in its eyes. She introduces herself to Stoutland, who ignores her. Ash chooses a Stoutland, who tackles him and starts licking him. Ash notes how fun this one is, and remembers the old Stoutland that was Litten's mentor. He wants to let that Stoutland know Litten is doing fine with him. Suddenly, Mallow screams, as the Stoutland Ash chose has pulled his pants down, who pulls them back up. Kukui explains they can go anywhere, but must return when the time is up. Olivia states she will evaluate the items they will bring to her. Kukui tells everyone to do their best, and Olivia has everyone ride off and search. Everyone but Lillie and Lana ride off, with the latter trying to get on her Stoutland, who shakes her down. Kukui rushes to Lana, who states she is fine. She comes on top of Stoutland, who tries to shake her off; Olivia notes Lana's bravery at this one. Lana rides off, thinking Stoutland is going after the treasure. Lillie comes with an outfit, who promises to go on with the race. She sneaks to Stoutland, but gets scared when Stoutland makes sudden moves. She tries to approach it once more, but Stoutland eyes her, making her run off in fear. Olivia encourages Lillie to continue step by step. Ash rides on Stoutland, who suddenly speeds up. It comes to a halt, knocking Ash and Pikachu away, then starts digging. Ash takes the treasure out, a Red Shard, which Rotom identifies to be prized by the collectors. Ash thanks Stoutland, who licks him. Next, Stoutland continues digging, as Ash finds a Blue Shard. Stoutlands licks him again, and starts digging, only for Ash to find a Green Shard. Ash sighs, and Stoutlands licks him once more, making Ash all wet. Kiawe comes to a rocky place, and has Stoutland continue searching. Lana's Stoutland stops, as Lana hopes it found some treasure. However, Stoutland starts eating some berries. Lana sees it is hungry and encourages it to look for treasure after it eats the berries. However, Stoutland continues disobeying her. Mallow found some Tiny Mushrooms, and thinks of cooking them. Suddenly, she sees Stoutland found Big Mushrooms, and is even more impressed. She thanks Stoutland, who snuggles her. Sophocles has not found anything, and uses his device to learn more about the treasures. He reads how there are many fossils in the area, and also reads a meteorite that hit Akala Island 300 years ago split into pieces. Sophocles is amazed by this, and has Stoutland search for that. Lana's Stoutland continues eating the berries. She hears the alarm and asks of Stoutland to return, but sighs, since Stoutland does not listen to her. Olivia examines the things the class brought to her. She examines Ash's shards and gives him 15 points. Ash is thrilled he is in the first place, but Sophocles reminds him his item was examined first. Olivia notes the Big and Tiny Mushroom Mallow brought, and gives her 20 points. Since Sophocles and Lana didn't bring anything, Olivia gives them 0 points. Sophocles claims he just went after the big prize. Kukui points the class to Lillie, who struggles going atop Stoutland, with Ash and Mallow encouraging her. Olivia examines Kiawe's item, a fossil. She gives Kiawe 100 points for that, which stuns Ash. In the second part of the race, Rotom claims Ash has a 99% chance of losing, having 85 point of difference with Kiawe. Ash sees it is right, and has Stoutland expand its search. Stoutland stops and digs; Ash finds a Yellow Shard, disappointing him, and gets licked by Stoutland. Lana rides on her Stoutland, who suddenly takes a nap. Lana is displeased, seeing she has to search on her own. Popplio senses something, so Lana follows it. Suddenly, Popplio gets hit, as it and Lana encounter a Garbodor, who fires Sludge Bomb. Lana runs, but trips over and apologizes Popplio, since she fell on it. Garbodor continues attacking, so Lana runs to Stoutland. Since Stoutland is still asleep, Lana has Popplio use Bubble Beam against Garbodor's Sludge Bomb. Popplio gets hit, and Lana swears to protect it and Stoutland. Garbodor goes to attack, but unexpectedly, it gets knocked away by Stoutland. Garbodor fires another attack, but Stoutland ignores it with its Giga Impact and wounds Garbodor, defeating it. Lana thanks Stoutland for saving her, who offers her a ride. Kiawe and Stoutland concentrate, and the latter senses something and goes away. Mallow tells her Stoutland the rocks are more worth, but the Stoutland speeds up. It passes by the berry trees, surprising Mallow at that. Sophocles researches about the meteorite remains, and finds some locations near his own location. Thus, he has Stoutland run off to find them. Ash's Stoutland found a rock. Ash lifts it up, but throws it away when it opens its eyes. Ash notes this is a strange-looking Geodude; Rotom explains it is an Alola variant with Rock and Electric-types. Ash goes to catch it, but the Geodude flees. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, hitting Geodude, who retaliates back. Pikachu avoids the attack and uses Iron Tail, damaging Geodude. Ash throws his Poké Ball, but Geodude uses Thunder Punch to reflect it back. The Ball bashes into Ash's face, knocking him away, as Geodude retreats, and Ash gets licked by Stoutland. Lillie tries to approach Stoutland, with Kukui and Olivia encouraging her. Stoutland yawns, startling Lillie, though Kukui reminds her she did befriend Snowy and Pikachu. Lillie remembers the times she befriended those two, and wants to touch more Pokémon. Lana and Stoutland arrive to a cave; Lana hears the bell, seeing the time is over. Still, Stoutland goes into the cave, and comes to a spot, where it starts digging. Lana and Stoutland arrive to the class, apologizing for being late. With the time over, Olivia starts examining items. She examines Ash's Yellow Shard, giving Ash 5 points, with a total of 20 points. Ash cries, as Kiawe already beat him with the fossil. Olivia notes Mallow brought a giant Tamato Berry, impressing Ash and Sophocles. Given how rare it is, Olivia gives her 75 points, summing up to 95 points. Mallow is displeased, as she was close to beating Kiawe. Olivia notes Sophocles brought a rock, a Star Piece. She explains it is a piece of the meteorite that fell on Akala Island 300 years ago, and gives him 150 points. Kukui points at Lillie, showing "her treasure": Lillie goes atop Stoutland with no repercussions. Her friends are amazed, and Kiawe promises to let her ride his Charizard one day. Olivia notes Kiawe brought a fossil, shaped like a leaf, and gives him 200 points, equaling to 300 points. Sophocles wishes he would've won, and Mallow reminds them Lana is still left. Olivia reveals Lana brought a stone, explaining that is the original stone, from which Z-Rings origin from. Olivia declares Lana to be the winner, who is congratulated by her friends. Olivia announces she will shape the stone into a Z-Ring, which amazes Lana. Lillie and Lana congratulate each other, as they made a lot of progress today. Ash and Pikachu, at evening, took a bath. However, Ash's Stoutland arrives and licks him, making Ash displeased, as he has to take another bath. Debuts Pokémon Alolan Geodude Items *Sparkling Stone *Big Mushroom *Tiny Mushroom *Star Piece *Lansat Berry Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Herdier (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment is hosted by Ash, who asks which Pokémon does he attempt to catch, which is something he fails to do so in this episode. The choices are Alolan Geodude (blue), Alolan Rattata (red), Alolan Exeggutor (green), and Alolan Muk (yellow). The correct answer is the blue one, Alolan Geodude. **In the post-episode footage for this segment, Ash wore a T-shirt with a logo similar to the sprite of Rhydon in Generation I. Mistakes *When Sophocles was searching his treasure, his shoulder has two Togedemaru. *When Togedemaru is playing with Stoutland's mustache, Sophocles' Pikachu's tail scarf is colored orange instead of yellow. Gallery Olivia explains the activity involving the Stoutland SM032 2.png Lana picks her Stoutland SM032 3.png Ash remembers seeing a Stoutland before SM032 4.png Stoutland bites Ash's pants off SM032 5.png Ash riding his own Stoutland for the treasure hunt SM032 6.png Ash and Stoutland found some red shard object out of the ground SM032 7.png Mallow and her Stoutland have found some mushrooms SM032 8.png Sophocles conducts a search on treasures in the area SM032 9.png Olivia with a Cranidos fossil Kiawe found, which according to her is worth 100 points SM032 10.png Popplio wanders off while Lana's Stoutland is asleep SM032 11.png Lana and Popplio meet up with a Garbodor SM032 12.png Stoutland attacks Garbodor head first SM032 13.png Rotom Pokédex identifies the Alolan Geodude SM032 14.png Lana returns to the ranch a bit late SM032 15.png Everyone except for Lillie has arrived to display which treasures they've found SM032 16.png Lana's treasure is the most valuable one, worth 5000 points SM032 17.png She is congratulated for her win SM032 18.png Olivia thinks about making it a Z-Ring for Lana SM032 19.png The episode concludes, with still more for the heroes to do on Akala Island }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas